Slayer of Rome
by Twilight Whisper
Summary: Serrina Calisto is the Slayer of Rome. Ordered to save the Roman family of Marius Honorius, especially his son Alecto, Serrina never knew that on this mission she would find love with the Sarmatian Knight Gawain. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from King Arthur and the main story line is not mine. However, Serrina Calisto and the romance between Gawain and Serrina are of my own idea.

The rain poured heavily upon me and my horse. In the forest I waited, silent and still. Deathly still. My cobalt blue eyes scanned the battlefield ahead of me, waiting. My horse nickered and whined while I waited. I waited for the signal. A signal of death. My black cloak was soaked along with my tunic and pants. My entire body was soaked. My black raven hair was dripping, my white skin was cold and wet, but that did not phase me. Nothing could. A trained assassin, nothing would ever phase me, expect him. He some how, could ruin my concentration. Send my mind out of focus and make me feel so different. I never liked it. Never. Losing control of myself like that only spelt death for me and others. But I suppose I should start from the beginning, when I met him. When my entire world, my entire way of life changed. When I met Gawain.

I rode my horse fast as night was soon to fall. I had to reach the south of Hadrian's Wall before night fall. I had orders from Rome to go with Arthur and his Sarmatian Knights to retrieve a Roman family, most especially a boy named Alecto.

The wind bit at my face. My eyelids were partly close to keep the wind from stinging my eyes. My body was close to my horse, holding it, while it's hair whipped in the wind. The only thought running through my mind was I had to get Hadrian's Wall before the Commander and his Knights left without me. I had to get the boy. If I did not, the Roman Empire, including Bishop Germanius, would execute my entire village. One way or another, that boy would make it to Rome alive, even if I had to drag him by my horse all the way.

I pushed my horse faster, her hooves were beating on the ground rapidly, her nostrils flaring, and faster she went. Her entire being moved liked the wind. I looked to the horizon and saw that the sun began to disappear behind it. Ahead of me was the wall. I was close. So close.

One of the Roman guards had noticed my approach to the wall and began shouting my presence to the other guards and the Roman Commander. I slowed my horse as I neared the gate.

"Open the Gate!" I shouted to the Roman Guards, my breathing rapid.

"Who makes such a demand at the post of the Roman Commander Artorius Castus?" the Roman Guard shouted back at me.

"Serrina Calisto, Slayer of Rome. I have orders from the Pope of Rome to report to Bishop Germanius and Auturius Casutius immediately! Open the gate!" I shouted back to the guards. I heard them mummuring among themselves, talking of me. "The Dark Slayer" they said. My choice of clothing was of black. I wore them to hide myself in the night. It was the only time I took out my enemy and I wore the color so that on the battlefield my enemies would make no mistake in knowing who was about to end their life with my sword.

My choice of weapons were a sword, a few daggers, and a bow. I had been trained mostly to kill with my hands, but I was also skilled in using many weapons, if the occasion arose. I had been made a Slayer of Rome against my free will. When Rome went to war with my people, Harkendos, we had lost, but some of us had surived that terrible war. Like the Sarmatian Knights, Rome had been impressed by us and spared our lives under the condition that the sons of Harkendos become servants of Rome in anyway Rome would choose.

My father was the leader of the Harkendos. He had one son, heir to the throne, and one daughter, myself. When Rome had finally come to retrieve my brother, Gilinus, my father had refused to give him up, saying that he was his only son and heir to his throne and that if he died there would be no leader for the Harkendos. The Roman soldiers laughed at my father. They forcefully took my brother, but in desperation my father tried to fight them. One of the soldiers took a long bow and shot it at my father, in close range, not knowing that my brother stood behind him. The arrow went through both my father and brother, killing them both. I was only seven. The Roman soldiers, thought as punishment for my father's stupidity, decided to take me instead and said that I would become a Whore of Rome. The whole world would see what would happen when a people spared by Rome disobeyed Rome's orders. I was immediately taken to Rome and presented to the Caesar of Rome. The Caesar looked me over and decided, in justice, that I would become a Slayer of Rome. I would kill those who stood against Rome, or I would watch my people be burned alive if I refused to do Rome's bidding. I would serve for eighteen years and then I would be set free. Retrieving the boy, Alecto, was to be my last duty to Rome. The days ahead would be my last as the Slayer of Rome.

The Gate began to move and open for me, as my name and presence were comfirmed. I walked my pure black steed into the post of Briton, South of Hadrian's Wall. Pulling the hood of my cloak up I covered most of my face and my hair which was braided down my back. It was there Bishop Germanius and Commander Arturius Caustius waited. Waiting for me. My only pray was that I was not to late. Coming into the center of the town, a young boy came and took the reins of my horse. I decended from my horse and was greeted by man with dark red hair. He looked like a servant, but not of Germanius. Germanius's servants were weak people who thought they were strong. This one was different.

"I am Jols. I'm here to escort you to the fortress hall." he said, his voice empty, his face lack of emotion.

Giving him the same response I said nothing. I just stared, only nodding my head in response. He turned and I followed, watching him ever so closely. I never trusted anyone who served Rome. I despised Rome more than anyone could ever imagine. Taking everything from me, leaving me alone in this world. I had no one. No family. I was alone. And I was walked toward the hall, I had no idea what would wait behind those doors for me. A blessing or curse, I knew not. I only hoped that my orders would not be questioned. That I would not be left behind because I was a woman. If I was left behind, my people would be killed and those who kept me prisoner would be killed. By my hand. I would not rest nor stop until I had still their beating hearts. My pray was that no one would keep me behind.

**Aurthor's Note: This story will follow the movie, well, it is during the movie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, there is more to come! Enjoy and review, please!**


End file.
